Doom Warrior Wiki:Rules
This page contains the rules of the Doom Warrior Wiki, which are to be followed at all times when you edit pages here. Failure to obey these simple rules may cause warnings from Administrators to appear on your talk page - or if the problem is of a more serious nature - you will be unable to edit pages anymore for a certain timespan as consequence. Since this is a public wiki about documenting the game Doom Warrior and an importance source of information for the related gaming community, we have to enforce several policies about which content is allowed and forbidden to be posted here. As a side note, this wiki is running a similar software to Wikipedia's MediaWiki system, which makes it very easy to locate and remove forbidden content for every wiki user, as well as similar contributions by the same editors. Thus spamming is usually pretty useless around wikis, as the pure time it takes to spam properly is far more than the time it takes to revert the changes. Global Policies These rules apply to all pages of this wiki and are to be followed at all times. Spam, Vandalism, Flaming, Advertising All of these content types are unwelcome and uncalled for at the Doom Warrior Wiki, and posting content of any of these types anywhere on the Wiki will often be penalized with instant editing blocks of the according user account. * Spam, also known as S'tupid '''P'ointless 'A'nnoying 'M'essages are clearly forbidden to be posted anywhere here, since it's generally annoying, disturbing and distracting from real page content. * '''Vandalism, the intentional ravaging of content pages is strictly forbidden, due to its disruptive nature and its main purpose being to deliberately sabotage or otherwise deface the work of other contributors. * Flaming, the act of insulting or otherwise harassing wiki editors is unacceptable behavior and will be swiftly dealt with in the harshest manner whenever seen anywhere. * Advertising, which means linking to other websites in an excessive / spamming manner or otherwise promoting areas of the internet not related to Doom Warrior is also clearly forbidden. Respectful Behaviour Respect all your fellow Wiki Editors, Contributors and Visitors the same. Cooperation is the only way to work in a Wiki. Members of the Wiki Administrators and Staff are to be respected and obeyed at all times in wiki related matters, as they maintain, update and keep this wiki clean from problematic editors as a volunteer service for the Doom Warrior Community. The same respect ruling applies to everyone else on this wiki, no matter if editor, staff, visitor or whatever. This is a community project with the goal to enhance the gaming experience of the Doom Warrior community, so there is absolutely no reason to harass or otherwise act disrespectful to anyone. Also note that some wiki editors are part of the Doom Warrior, so if you try to pick a fight with them here instead of at the main Doom Warrior website, you may find yourself punished for your actions both there and here, as Doom Warrior Staff members are free to ban you from the game if you engage in illegal yet Dead Frontier related activities outside of the game site. Correct Grammar and Spelling If you are not sure about the spelling or correct grammatical usage of a word, type it into Google and see if they can provide a better idea of how to write it. Correct information goes hand in hand with correct spelling. User Page Policies These rules apply to all personal pages, such as every , and personal blogs on this wiki. Advertising Advertising your own or other external sites is allowed at these pages, although only in a limited way. We are not interested in hosting a giant list of your favourite sites, especially if they aren't Dead Frontier related. User Page Usage You are free to design your like your personal homepage on this wiki and add whatever content you want (for example, a role-playing description of your character, a diary, a list of personal achievements or whatever you can think of), as long as you keep all content related to yourself on your own page. Talk Pages Talk pages, especially those related to wiki editors are your primary medium for talking with other people on this wiki, so act respectfully and be mature, both on your own talk page and those of other people. Inappropriate Usernames If your username is found to be racist, sexist, overly profane, disturbing, or otherwise objectionable/offensive, your account will be blocked from here you will be given the chance to try again. Doom Warrior Bans We are not interested in hearing about bans from the main Doom Warrior site. The Doom Warrior Wiki's staff have absolutely no jurisdiction or authority outside of the Wiki site. Aside from the link to the Doom Warrior Support site (provided on the Wiki's front page), YOU WILL '''NOT' GET ANY HELP HERE REGARDING BANS ON THE ACTUAL DOOM WARRIOR WEBSITE''. If you post any kind of request for help with your bans anywhere on the Wiki, your comments will get deleted and you will be given one warning to stop requesting help with your ban on the Wiki. If you continue to post such comment, you will most likely find yourself banned from Doom Warrior and from the DW Wiki. Content Pages These rules apply primarily to the actual content pages with the important info that makes up the Doom Warrior Wiki. Correct and Confirmed Content We want to have facts here, not fiction. Before adding or editing content pages, double check that your information is correct. If the to-be-added information cannot be fully confirmed (for example, information about an important future update), add a reference link to or into the edited page. Point of View Do not post in the first person (I did...), instead write from a neutral spectator's point of view. (Third Person) The Wiki is an information resource which should stay neutral at all times, even in the way it is written. Also, do not use anyone's names on content pages, they should stay free of anything but high importance persons / NPCs. Protected Pages A certain number of high-importance content page are semi-protected, which means that only registered wiki editors can change them - in contrast to the majority of content pages, which can be edited by anyone. This is a measure the Staff have taken in order to cut down on vandalism of pages on the Wiki, which was formerly a major problem when all of the Wiki's pages were open to editing by anyone who visited the site, even those who weren't registered users. Since these pages are of critical importance to the Doom Warrior Community, never change the information on protected pages unless you have solid evidence that something important changed and needs to get updated accordingly. File Uploading These rules primarily cover everything related to uploading images and other files to the wiki's database. Doom Warrior related files ONLY We are NOT your personal filehoster. Everything that is not connected to certain Doom Warrior-based pages on this wiki will get removed sooner or later. Clan related images such as a clan banner, signatures or similar images are allowed, but unless they are also used for documentation of your clan page, it is advised to host them on large, specialized filehosters, such as ImageShack, PhotoBucket or Imgur (Most recommended). There are always some pictures that users wish to upload, which do not initially appear to be related to Doom Warrior, but are relevant within a certain page. In cases like these, be sure to specify the picture's relevancy to Doom Warrior (and the page it is being used on) in the file description. Users should be aware, though, that the Wiki staff have the final say on whether or not a picture follows the above guidelines and whether or not it should be deleted. Proper Resolution & Image Quality Blurry pictures or highly "pixelated" ones need to be replaced with clear, detailed screenshots. Always use the .png format (except when you upload an existing file from another source, leave it as it is in that case) to save your pictures for the wiki to ensure maximum quality. File Extension & Filenames Always use all lowercase file extensions when defining the Filename. For example, use .jpg instead of .JPG if the suggested filename appears like this after deciding the file to upload. Name your files properly, e.g. do not use "policeofficerpic.JPG", use "Police Officer.jpg" instead. One of the major reasons for doing this is due to the way certain entries on the Wiki display images. An information entry (such as those used for different items and for different types of zombies) on the DW Wiki uses the title of the entry as the link to the file name of the avatar image to be displayed in the entry. To put it another way, the File name of an uploaded item/zombie avatar must be the same as the title of the entry it is meant to go in, or else it won't appear in the entry at all. Properly Cropped Make sure the picture in question has been trimmed down so only the relevant part of the image shown. This can be done with any graphic editor, even MS Paint. Duplicate Uploads & Overwriting When you have a new image for the wiki, please check if there exists already a similar picture. If this is the case but your picture complies with the rules and is higher quality, please just replace the current image. Duplicate uploads will be deleted or merged on sight but this only wastes precious time, so please try to prevent uploading already existing pics to a different than the original location. Clans Do not think that your clan can protect you if you start something on the wiki. They have no power here. This wiki also acts as a host for clan pages so they can easily represent themselves in the community.